


四角关系

by xzbdesu



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzbdesu/pseuds/xzbdesu
Summary: 鹤栓生莲四角乱炖，cp洁癖不要为难自己，do起来部分主要是鹤栓&生莲，三俗低级ooc
Kudos: 9





	四角关系

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤栓生莲四角乱炖，cp洁癖不要为难自己，do起来部分主要是鹤栓&生莲，三俗低级ooc

对于朝九晚五的社畜来说，五点是下班的发令枪，零点则是普通夜生活跟限制夜生活的分界线。

日历刚翻过一页，DJ应景地换了首节奏感十足的曲子，平日里端庄优雅的OL三三两两从卡座吧台里冒出头，褪下一身人皮，手挽着手钻进了舞池。

大平对这种群魔乱舞的嘈杂场景有点不耐受，跟朋友寒暄两句，找了个头疼的借口，转身上了二楼。

房间没开灯，窗帘在魔术贴的撮合下重新合二为一，将所有灯光一并隔绝在窗外。

大平摸着黑走到床边，扭开了手边的台灯，暗黄色的光晕顺着波浪状灯檐散落下来，笼在床中央那两团缠在一起的人影上。

白纸最适合泼墨，白色的床单也一样。川尻莲跟木全翔也头挨着头，脚缠着脚地抱成一团，黑色的发跟白色的发混杂在一块，滋生出一种简洁又温馨的居家感。

“祥生？”

眼皮打着颤错开一条细缝，待视网膜接收到金发男子的图像后，又安心地重新合上。川尻莲活动了下因久睡而变得有点僵硬的身体，闭着眼睛帮木全掖了掖被角。

大平俯下身来，两人隔着中间将醒未醒的人形障碍物，交换了一个带着酒精味的浅吻。

“我去洗澡。”

“汐恩好像还在用浴室的样子”，浴室的水声适时响起，“不过一起洗也没关系吧。”

川尻歪着头，冲他眨了眨眼。

“莲好淫乱啊。”吐槽役醒了，眼睛还有点畏光，被子出口处只留了毛茸茸的发顶，声音从里面传来，带着种嗡嗡的音效。

被吐槽的那个人正眯着眼睛检查未读消息，闻言把手机塞回枕头底下，也有样学样地钻进被子里。

“诶，翔也不喜欢吗？”

木全思考了一下，抬起手点了点嘴唇，发出要验货的讯号。

夜刚开始，进攻的节奏还在绵软的起步阶段。莲抬手揽住木全劲瘦的腰身，微微使力，把人圈进怀里，这才低下头，送出一个缠绵的亲吻。

猩红舌尖叩开齿关，带着点挑弄意味地扫过上颌，等到畅通无阻地逡巡过一圈后，继而缠住早做等待的另一条舌头，黏黏连连，奉上热情的馈赠。

木全被他亲得有点呼吸不畅，嘴唇不受控制地张开，涎水顺着唇角流成条细线，最终隐没在领口里。

有只手趁势从衣服下摆处探进来，莲天生体寒，手脚一年四季冰凉，即使在被子里暖了半天，还是带着细微的凉意，像条细蛇，自腰臀连接处，一路沿着脊柱蜿蜒向上，暧昧之余，又暗暗夹带着危险。

“莲——”木全咬了下他的下唇，“今晚怎么这么主动？”

“毕竟两个星期没有见到翔也，做梦都有在想你。”一记直球。

“那我呢？”床垫坍下去一块，身后贴上新的热源。鹤房脑袋上顶了块吸水毛巾，发尾还在滴滴答答地往下流水，看上去多少有点滑稽，不过最吸睛的还是他的一身装扮——一条黑色吊带蕾丝睡裙，没什么花里胡哨的装饰，极致的简单就是极致的性感。

木全直起身子，莲捧场地吹了声口哨。

鹤房这人害羞的点实在让人捉摸不透，见吸引到了两个人的目光，大大方方站起来转了一圈，蕾丝裙摆在空中划出道圆弧，抬起下巴炫耀：“不错吧？”

“老实说，也没什么特别的。”木全靠在床头，兴致缺缺地发表点评，“如果穿黑丝的话，我可能会硬得快一点。”

一场械斗一触即发，好在维和队长反应及时：“别听他的，这件睡裙很适合汐恩呢，是祥生送的吗？看起来是他的品味。”

莲笑眯眯地拍了拍身侧的空地，鹤房勉强气顺了，斜睨了某个气氛杀手一眼，踢掉拖鞋爬上了床。

他盘着腿坐在莲怀里，毫无负担地享受起人工擦头发服务，脚上也不肯闲着，嵌进木全腿根处，有一下没一下地蹭着那人半勃的阴茎。

木全没做声，可能是在反思自己刚才煞风景的行为，默默敞开腿，任人施为。

再说了，能爽到的事情，有什么好拒绝的。

房间里一时没人说话，直到鹤房的头发被揉搓到半干，莲收起毛巾刚准备起身，就被人勾着脖子禁锢到怀里，薄薄的衬衫不成防线，只能放侵略的双手进来，在身上四处游走作乱。

“莲怎么又瘦了，腰细到一只手揽住还有余裕，在国外没有好好吃饭吗？”

莲昂起头，驯服地接受来自年下情人的汹涌情潮，雨点般的啄吻零散地落在锁骨上，让人想起春日雨后的落樱，风停雨住，满地都是潮湿春情。

毛巾被挤落到地上，不过这时候也没人关心它的去处了。

鹤房的嘴唇，燃着爱之火，落到哪里，欲望的引线就烧到哪里。人能诡辩，触觉却不会撒谎，嘴唇行进的路线，被忠实记录在皮肤上，这里落下舔吮的路标，那里划出啃咬的记号。

暧昧弥漫，空气变得粘稠起来。

他们这边正吻得忘情，黏糊的水声掩盖住了浴室门开的声音。

“汐恩好过分啊，一个都不放过可不行。”第四人洗完了澡，爬上床来，凑到木全耳边煽风点火。

鹤房视线钻进大平敞开的浴衣领口，脑袋靠在莲的肩窝，浑不吝地回应：“还有更过分的。”

夜生活正式开场。

“我给翔也跟莲也带了礼物。”

大平侧着身，从摊开的行李箱里摸出一大一小两个盒子。大的盒子里面装着套情趣内衣，打开盖子，最上面是只粉白色的猫耳发箍，再下面是条软乎乎的猫尾巴，末端连着粉红色肛塞，盒子角落里还有五个腕带形状的毛圈，粗细有点细微的不同。

“感觉会适合翔也呢，可惜没有找到兔子装。”

木全撇了下嘴，对此不置可否。

鹤房对礼物的关注度明显比木全高不少，自告奋勇提出可以帮忙戴尾巴，怀里人向来是察言观色的好手，看他兴致上来，安抚性地握了下木全的手，跟人调换了位置。

床上的空间被割裂成两个部分，一边在淫声浪语的烘烤下，连空气都在升温；另一边转入爱侣小别重逢后的温情时刻，尽管大平手里托着的黑色方盒中，赫然躺着对做工精致的素圈。

莲抬头望进送礼人噙着笑意又带着点不容拒绝的眼睛里，识趣地解开了衬衫。

常年包裹在衣服底下的胸膛随着纽扣与扣眼的分离，一点点得见天光。莲身形偏瘦，不过倒也不像粉丝们想象中干瘪，骨架上匀称地覆盖了层薄薄的胸肌，在两颗乳钉的点缀下，显露出种柔和的淫靡来。

捧场这条指令大概从他们第一次遇见的时候就已经写在莲的运行程序里，大平扫了一眼他换下来的乳钉，不想在这种时候自讨没趣，也懒得思考这背后的深意。尽管在分手后如何处理前任礼物这个问题上，他们明显产生了分歧。

他揽住莲的腰，在两颗乳蕾上各落下一个轻吻。也没什么大不了的，他想。

罪魁祸首凑过来，讨好地舔了舔大平的下巴，抛出诱人筹码：“今晚帮你深喉怎么样？”

Deal.

大平刚洗过澡，沐浴露残留下来的清香盖过了柱身自带的雄性味道。川尻莲跪趴在床上，两肘支撑住上半身，给自己调整到尽可能舒服的姿势。接着伸出手，圈住面前这根神气活现的东西，上下撸了两把。

之前有家杂志搞过明星美手评比，结果出来之后，莲的名字赫然在列。他的手形够漂亮，修长白皙，骨节又不像同龄男生一般分明，此时此刻松松握住深色的阴茎，像条依附恶龙而生的水蛇。

“很精神呢。” 

没有哪个男人不喜欢这种直白赞美，饱含不加掩饰的期待，无关皮相，身份，甚至不需要有感情，赤裸又动听。

“莲——”他这声喊得情意绵绵，充满暗示性地压了下川尻的脑袋，“帮帮我。”

对节奏的掌控欲大概是舞者伴生的本能，在舞台上当惯了暴君，到了床上也要说一不二。但大平的撒娇还是奏效了，川尻莲噙着笑挑了下眼角，复又低下身去，决定给他一点甜头。

舌头沿着茎头边缘舔了一圈，推着溢出的口水一路向下，挑逗完敏感的冠状沟，接着纠缠柱身凸起的青筋，尖牙轻轻碰，软唇细细吻，热情爆裂开来，满地都是欲望的岩浆。

在这场短暂旅程终点等待的是两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，还有，木全翔也突然送上来的嘴唇。羞怯在这场逐渐升温的淫行中消解不见了，大平爱惨了他这种清纯的淫荡，明明腿根还夹着鹤房的阴茎，还能理直气壮取悦另一个男人的精囊。

“想要跟莲kiss。”好在他明白这世界上没有不劳而获的道理，伸出舌头，小猫舔水一样伺候起柱身，粉白色的猫耳隐藏在黑发里，随着吞吐的动作上下起伏。

当清纯咖撕下一身画皮，淫妇就会没有生意。

鹤房在心里感慨了一句，捞起木全的腰肢，抵住会阴处的软肉，不轻不重地摩擦。淫叫被肉根堵在喉咙深处，木全条件反射用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，在上下同时任人淫弄的间隙，后知后觉自己替人遭了难——

还是自找的那种。

他猛地抬手钳住莲的手腕，仿佛通过这种方式，就能让那人一起分担痛苦。潮湿的亲吻落在食指指根，柔情化成细雾，一滴不漏地渗透进皮肤里。

“翔也——”木全听到有人在叫自己的名字，赞赏的，责备的，奶声奶气的，叠加到一块，形成声音的漩涡，他被或痛苦或爽快的感觉推着，一头栽了进去。

再回过神来，穴道里的猫尾巴已经换成了真东西。木全换了个姿势，脑袋枕在莲柔软的胸膛上面，一侧头，就能感受到那人呼吸间带来的颤动。

“刚才的表现也太逊了，你是第一次被上的处男吗？”鹤房居高临下地抛来一个眼神，丝毫没有感受到这句话有多不合时宜，尤其是当阴茎还插在别人屁股里。

这还不够过瘾，鹤房握住木全的两条大腿，控制着力道往下压，两人之间的距离无限缩进，肠道内又被开拓出片新天地。

被干开的那一瞬间，木全忍不住抽了口气，脑袋底下的胸膛剧烈起伏了一下，不知道是不是跟他有相同遭遇。

“祥生，”莲软绵绵地叫了一声，捏住在胸前作乱的手，“轻一点好不好？你弄痛我了。”

刚刚经过十四小时漫长飞行的身体亟需温柔抚慰，但是作为没有兑现承诺的惩罚，大平祥生决定让疼痛成为这场性爱的主基调。

他们在一起共度过很多美妙夜晚，对彼此身体的熟悉程度大概比对方还要深刻，比如说，用多少润滑，开拓到哪种程度，可以让人不致于受伤，但又绝对不会多舒服。

痛死了，受不了了，不要再进来了——

川尻莲死命绞住床单，手背暴起条条筋络，他能感受到，腿根的颤动清晰传递给了情人结实的腰腹，但是很遗憾，没有引起任何温柔反馈。

窄道里阴茎正逆着穴肉的阻挡蛮行，像把沉重的钝刀，一刀一刀地，锉磨着软肉。鲜明的开拓感被神经全盘接收，莲用力闭了下眼，用以压制因为疼痛而迸发的湿意。

不行，祥生没尽兴，那就还没到求饶的时候。

胸口传来细微痒意，木全把乳环卷进嘴里，用嘴唇去拉扯娇嫩的乳头，温温吞吞的感觉扩散开来，成了惊涛骇浪中的一块木板，刀山火海里的零星甜意。

莲抽出左手，摸了摸他的侧脸。

“啊，碰到了。”电波系到了床上意外地直白，木全夹了下鹤房汐恩的腰，后者撤出段距离，用茎头重新探索刚才触碰到的那块皮肤。

穴肉给出了喜悦的回馈，颤抖着往中间收缩，一圈圈地缠绕上来，裹紧了鹤房的阴茎。

“嗯……”未道尽的快乐全都蕴含在这个简单的音节里，胸膛染上层薄粉，从乳根一直蔓延到锁骨。木全张开双臂，他现在舒服极了，整个人漂浮在温暖的海水里，必须要用皮肤贴皮肤的方式，让鹤房来亲自感受他发自心底的感激。

鹤房也确实如他所愿了。

两头年轻小兽阔别母亲子宫良久后，终于重逢。舌头缠住舌头，手指勾着手指，阴茎也要停驻在软穴里，从头到脚，里里外外，没有一点空隙。

“好可怜啊，眼神又伤心又羡慕呢。”说话间的热气洒在耳垂上，大平就着连结的姿势把人抱在怀里，“在责怪我不够温柔吗，莲？”

“祥生决定原谅我了吗？”莲接收到了和好的信号，闭着眼睛，声音透出些疲惫。

穴道在粗暴的挞伐下整条肿起来，被火燎一样的灼热感从穴口烧到肠道深处。在没得到肯定答复前，他还不敢放松，揽着年下情人宽厚的脊背，缓慢上下扭动腰身。

“嗯。”

莲吐了口气，脑袋歪进大平的颈窝，零碎的亲吻落在发间。

不会有下次了。


End file.
